Recuerdos
by Sake-san
Summary: Capturada, no importaba pronto vendrian a rescatarla mientras tanto podia ocupar su mente en algo feliz, muy feliz. ZoRo Cap 4 emboscada
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos.**

Estaba oscuro, era un lugar húmedo y frío, únicamente entraba luz por entre los barrotes de la ventana, era una luz tenue, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a ella, pudo ver en donde se encontraba; era una celda bastante pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para caber de pie y deambular un poco, definitivamente estaba en la prisión de un barco; paredes, puerta y techo de hierro de gran espesor y para finalizar un retrete maloliente del mismo material. Tenía grilletes de kairoseki en las muñecas, se sentía cansada por efecto de las esposas, pero nada más, después de tanto tiempo como usuaria, y gracias a su entrenamiento ya no le quitaba tanta energía como antes, se podría decir que casi ha llegado al punto donde únicamente anula la habilidad de su akuma no mi.

Finalmente, esta era la situación, ya había anochecido, eso quería decir que llevaba varias horas capturada en un barco de la marina, despertó desorientada pero finalmente pudo recordar cómo se había metido en tal problema.

 _Esa mañana..._

La mañana era helada, puesto que llegaron a una isla de invierno, y ya en la cocina disfrutando del desayuno preparado por Sanji para la ocasión, se disponían a repartir las tareas para bajar a la isla al terminar la comida, o ese era el plan hasta que Nami revisó el clima.

— **Chicos, malas noticias no podremos bajar a la isla hasta después de mediodía se avecina una gran tormenta de nieve** —dijo la navegante quien volvió a sentarse a la mesa.

— **¡¿Qué?!** —un grito de indignación fue todo lo que se oyó en la cocina del Sunny Go por parte de los _niños_ de la tripulación del sombrero de paja: Usopp, Chopper y por supuesto Luffy.

— **Pero Nami…** —protestó el capitán con un puchero.

— **Pero nada, si bajamos ahora no llegaremos a tiempo al pueblo y seríamos sepultados en la nieve** —dijo esto mientras se frotaba las manos heladas aún con guantes puestos.

— **Como tú ordenes mi querida Nami-san** —dijo Sanji bailando a su alrededor con ojos de corazón.

— **Toma este chocolate caliente para darle calor a tu hermoso cuerpo, así como para entibiar el corazón que yace en tu dulce pecho** —le entregó la taza con rapidez, pero al escuchar sus palabras y posar su vista en los desarrollados atributos de la navegante, aunque tapados por un grueso abrigo naranja, no pudo evitar salir disparado a causa de una gran hemorragia nasal golpeándose con la barra, quedando inconsciente con cara de pervertido.

— **¡Aghgggggh!, ¡Necesitamos un médico, Sanji está inconsciente!** —gritaba Chopper corriendo de un lado al otro.

— **¡TÚ ERES EL MÉDICO!** —le gritaron todos al mismo tiempo a excepción de Robin que bebía café, Brook que reía sin control y Luffy que robaba comida de todos lados aprovechando la conmoción.

— **Ah, cierto** —dijo el renito dando un salto para estar a la altura de la cabeza del cocinero revisándolo.

— **El golpe detuvo la hemorragia nasal, pero debo vigilarlo para ver que no se haya formado un coágulo** —dijo de forma muy profesional el pequeño.

— **Oh no, eso sería terrible, puede subir al cerebro, causarle un derrame y morir** —dijo Robin con total calma.

— **Robin no digas cosas tan horribles** —dijeron Usopp y chopper horrorizados.

— **Tsk, morir por una tontería como esa, digno final para el ero-Cook** —dijo Zoro sin dejar de beber.

Y por fin reaccionando toda la situación Luffy gritó — **¡Sanji va a morir, tienes que salvarlo Chopper!, ¡¿Quién va a preparar la meshi?!** —Dijo eso con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se metía un enorme trozo de carne en la boca.

— **¡A callar!** —gritó la navegante mientras daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza de su capitán—. **Nadie va a morir, ahora Chopper llévate a este idiota a la enfermería y revisa que no haya quedado peor** —dijo la peli naranja más calmada.

— **Sí** —asintió él y transformado en su heavy Point cargó al cocinero y pasando al lado del chico de goma, extrañado le preguntó— **¿Luffy, no tienes frío? Está nevando afuera, te enfermaras si no te cubres.**

Este desvío su vista del plato de comida un instante y con confusión en su mirada, vio como todos tenían gruesos abrigos y gabardinas, guantes y gorros de lana para soportar el frío propio de una isla de invierno.

En un instante se convirtió en un témpano de hielo gritando — **¡QUÉ FRÍO, ME CONGELO!**

— **No se había dado cuenta** —dijeron todos suspirando con una gota de sudor en la frente.

— **Fufufu, toma Luffy** —dijo Robin con una sonrisa, mientras le entregaba un abrigo rojo.

— **Gracias Robin** —respondió él devolviendo la sonrisa.

Nadie se sorprendió por esto, era usual que lo hiciera, solamente una persona notó cuando se sacó los guantes y en un momento floreció camino de brazos qué traía consigo el abrigo, ella al sentirse observada, lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, él al ser descubierto mirándola desvió su vista algo sonrojado.

¿Cómo era esto posible? muy simple, sin pretenderlo o darse cuenta se había convertido en un hábito estar pendiente de sus acciones, al principio como siempre lo dijo era para mantenerla vigilada de cualquier indicio sobre una posible traición de su parte.

Pero, ahora simplemente la miraba ese rostro que no cambia, siempre con una sonrisa, sin embargo si veías lo suficiente te darás cuenta de que cada mirada era única, tan única como para quién era dirigida; para Nami que la considera como su hermana, es tranquilizadora y transmite comprensión, evitando que enloquezca y quiera matarlos a todos. Para Chopper, era maternal con una dulzura que no era para nadie más, para Usopp siempre era de diversión, tanto de diversión por sus locuras como de sus reacciones ante algún comentario macabro por su parte; para Sanji era de alegría simple y pura, parecía que a él le gusta verle sonreír, más aún si es por alguno de los platillos que éste prepara para ella, y lo sabía así que siempre lo hacía. Franky y Brook era difícil definir si tenían su propia sonrisa, tienen afinidades entre sus historias, la soledad de Brook y el hecho de que el gobierno mundial ejecutase a el maestro de Franky y lo condenara a años de anonimato.

Sin embargo entre todo compartían todas las sonrisas, dos factores comunes que no siempre estuvieron ahí pero que ahora no se apartan: cariño y confianza.

Y antes de poder seguir analizando todo esto, la voz de Luffy lo sacó de sus pensamientos — **NIEVE** —dijo sumamente emocionado el mugiwara.

— **Deja de gritar idiota** —dijo Zoro molesto—. **Es obvio que hay nieve, es una isla invernal.**

—¡ **CONCURSO DE MUÑECOS DE NIEVE!** —gritó frenético el capitán saliendo de la cocina, y todos los chicos presentes excepto Zoro, le siguieron con un entusiasta — **SÍ**.

— **Alto ahí** —dijo la navegante con una calma inusual que alertó a todos— **¿No piensan dejar aquí todo el desorden del desayuno, verdad?**

— **Pero Nami, hay nieve afuera** —protestó el monito con pesar.

La peli naranja estaba a punto de repartir labores y golpes para hacer cumplir los mismos, pero una hilera de brazos _fleur_ se adelantó tomando la vajilla sucia y llevándola al fregadero.

— **Gracias** **Robin** —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo una reverencia como niños educados.

— **No hay de qué** —Contestó ella, con su imborrable sonrisa, y dicho esto salieron a cubierta para empezar su competencia.

—¡ **VOY A HACER AL REY DE LA NIEVE! shishishi.**

— **Ahora verán por qué me llaman el gran capitán Usopp rey de los escultores.**

— **Tal vez haga una belleza de nieve que me enseñe sus bragas yohohoho.**

— **Eso sí que sería SUPER —** y demás tonterías salían de sus bocas mientras se alejaban.

— **Los consientes mucho Robin —** dijo Nami mientras ayudaba a levantar la mesa.

— **Sólo son platos Nami —** respondió la arqueóloga, que seguía sentada tomando de su taza de café, mientras los brazos fleur terminaron de lavar los platos.

 **«Tampoco es que se esfuerce demasiado** _ **»,**_ pensó Nami, mientras en ese momento entraba Chopper por la puerta que conecta la enfermería con la cocina.

— **¿Eh? ¿Ya se fueron todos?** —preguntó el doctor.

— **Salieron a cubierta para el concurso** —respondió Nami sin darle importancia.

— **¿Huh?, ¿también Zoro?** —volvió a preguntar Chopper.

Nami se extrañó por la pregunta, buscando a Zoro con la mirada se dio cuenta que no estaba. A lo que Robin simplemente contestó — **No, él se fue al puesto de vigía en cuanto terminó de comer** —después de decir esto, Nami se quedó con una mirada pensativa puesta en Robin.

 **«¿Cómo, es que solamente ella notó cuando se fue?»** _ **,**_ pensó

— **Oh, ya veo** —dijo él, y antes de salir también a jugar, se detuvo y un poco vacilante preguntó—: **¿No van a salir también a jugar?** —Puso ojos enormes esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

— **Ni hablar, está helando afuera** —habló Nami

— **Enseguida voy Chopper** —afirmó Robin señalando la taza de café en su mano con una risita. Éste al haber conseguido que, por lo menos Robin saliera a jugar, se fue contento dando saltitos.

La navegante, había estado observando el comportamiento de Robin desde que se reencontraron y la encontraba mucho más contenta, y abierta a expresar lo que pensaba a sus nakamas, si bien su seriedad habitual no había cambiado, su semblante era mucho más sereno y libre, su trato con todos se volvió mucho más cercano, personal y cariñoso en algún sentido, no es que se la pase abrazando y besando a todos todo el tiempo (aunque para cierto cocinero eso sería un sueño hecho realidad), pero el cambio era evidente, sin embargo, como todo lo relacionado con una onna como Robin todo estaba en notar las sutilezas.

Y es ahí donde Nami, recordando con mayor atención los detalles vio algo que tal vez siempre estuvo ahí y nadie notó, y nadie notó porque no le incumbía a nadie mas que a esos dos. De pronto todo adquiere sentido para ella, las miradas, los diálogos cortos seguidos por una respuesta hostil por parte de él, que siempre obtenían en respuesta una sonrisa única y una risa más armoniosa y melódica que cualquier otra, solamente para él como si justamente esa fuese la respuesta esperada por ella de su parte y, que finalmente lograba darle la victoria mostrada en un rubor en el rostro del espadachín desde aquella primera sonrisa dedicada por la entonces _Miss All Sunday_ a Zoro.

Para qué irnos tan lejos en el tiempo si hace un momento dieron una muestra de ese comportamiento tan peculiar entre ellos. Nami estaba segura y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ante la posibilidad que esta nueva información le estaba dando así que decidió ser directa.

En cuanto Chopper salió de la cocina Nami se cruzó de brazos frente a Robín, viéndola acusadoramente dijo: — **Y bien, ¿Cuándo piensas aceptarlo?**

— **¿Aceptar, que Nami-chan?** —Insistió la arqueóloga con una mueca divertida.

— **¿Nami-chan? No quieras burlarte de mi Robin, ¡JAMÁS ME LLAMAS ASÍ!** —resopló la peli naranja dándole un aspecto adorable de niña enojada.

— **Disculpa, jamás haría tal cosa** —dijo aún más divertida la mujer.

Nami hizo una mueca de fastidio ante tal afirmación, suspirando para poder calmarse continuó hablando—. **Como sea, sabes a lo que me refiero** —la señalo acusadoramente con el dedo — **¿Cuándo vas a admitir que te gusta Zoro?** —sonrió victoriosa al creer que tenía acorralada a Robin, pero ella, hizo algo que tomó por sorpresa a Nami; cerró los ojos, soltó una ligera risa alegre que escondió con su mano y finalmente contestó:

— **Te equivocas Nami, no sólo me gusta Zoro… lo amo** —dijo tranquila sirviendo café.

— **No me vengas con esos cuentos,** —dijo Nami enojada—, **he visto como lo miras, he visto como él te…** —la cara de asombro de Nami ante tal declaración de su nakama era digna de una fotografía enmarcada.

— **¡Qué?!** —el grito de sorpresa de Nami fue tan fuerte que seguramente se oyó hasta el East Blue. Inmediatamente después de el grito ensordecedor, la chica reaccionó yendo rápido hacia la puerta de la cocina donde ya estaban todos los chicos que jugaban en cubierta listos en posición de ataque.

— **¿Qué sucede Nami?, ¿nos atacan?, ¿se terminó la carne?** —dijo Luffy que puso especial énfasis en la última parte.

— **Na na.. nada sólo fue un insecto enorme que vi** —respondió la navegante tratando de calmarse.

— **¿Es en serio, por donde se fue?** —preguntó Luffy mucho más emocionado.

— **Eh... creo que salió por la puerta cuando entraron** —dijo Nami inventando una excusa para sacarlos de la cocina y poder así, hablar con Robin sobre lo que había dicho.

 **«Lo admitió, ¿TAN FÁCILMENTE? tengo que saber qué está pasando aquí»,** pensó.

— **¡Genial!, !Cabrones se suspende el concurso, comienza la cacería de insectos!** —dijo el moreno.

— **¡Bien!** —se escuchó como respuesta de todos, para inmediatamente salir de la cocina.

Dejándolas nuevamente a solas, Nami cerró la con seguro la puerta tras ella para que no hubiera intento alguno de escapar por parte de Robin, la cual no se había movido de su asiento, olvidando que si ella realmente quisiera escapar, simplemente una _Robin fleur_ aparecería del otro lado de la puerta y se intercambiarán haciendo que la Robin sentada en la cocina desaparezca en una nube de pétalos.

— **Muy bien, veo que no piensas dejarlo así ¿verdad?** —preguntó la morena sin perder la calma, notando como su amiga se acercaba a ella con una mirada que sólo se le veía cuando tenía un gran tesoro frente a ella.

— **De acuerdo, dilo abiertamente nadie más te oye. ¿Te gusta Zoro?** —dijo Nami quien no sabía qué era lo que realmente quería escuchar como respuesta al cuestionamiento: que su amiga le confirmara que siente algo por el espadachín o que lo negara y ella siguiera observando llegando a la conclusión de que eso era mentira.

— **Mmm… creo que lo dije antes Nami, no me gusta Zoro** —respondió Robin.

— **¡Ajá!** —exclamó la navegante señalando nuevamente con el dedo—. **Lo dijiste, yo te escuche, no lo niegues ahora** —hablaba cada vez más rápido y emocionada la navegante.

— **No niego nada, sólo corrijo el estatus de mis sentimientos por Zoro** —respondió la pelinegra sin inmutarse, lo cual estaba sacando de quicio a Nami.

— **!Pero cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquila¡** —dijo Nami al borde de la histeria.

— **No le veo el problema Nami, simplemente acepto el hecho de que lo que siento por Zoro es amor, sin hacer un escándalo de ello** —respondió la mayor de las mujeres de los Mugiwara con una sonrisa.

La cara de Nami era un poema, en cuestión de segundos pasaba de la incredulidad a la histeria, de la histeria a la felicidad y de la felicidad al asombro. Tal fue su reacción que para evitar que cayera al piso, unos brazos _fleur_ le acercaron una silla y le ayudaron a sentarse.

— **Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde? ¿por qué é** l **?** —preguntó la navegante—, **admito que tiene su a-gh, su a-gh, su atractivo** —dijo al borde de las náuseas.

— **Pero estamos hablando de el mismo hombre que no dudó en amenazarte de muerte si llegabas a traicionarnos** —dijo Nami.

— **Si, no dudó en advertir a una amenaza potencial para sus nakamas y su capitán** —respondió la arqueóloga.

 **«También es cierto que considerándola su enemiga no vaciló al protegerla en varias ocasiones»,** pensó la navegante.

— **Pero aun así, eso sigue sin tener sentido para mí** —dijo Nami, la cual, en el fondo estaba feliz de confirmar sus sospechas con respecto a su amiga para con el espadachín de los mugiwara.

— **No tiene que tenerlo, por lo menos, no para ti Nami** —dijo la mayor—. **En un principio supuse que era simple atracción, pero había algo más en él que me intrigaba, pasando por el hecho de que representaba para mi, una de mis más grandes fascinaciones, un misterio, no podía leerlo ni predecir sus reacciones con facilidad como lo hice con el resto…**

— **¡Oye!** —interrumpió Nami ofendida con el comentario.

… **fufufu, lo siento pero es la verdad** —dijo riendo Robin para continuar hablando—. **A pesar de ser de quien más tenía información, no podía usarla para encontrar alguna debilidad o algún aspecto que me fuera de utilidad para ganarme su confianza. Sin embargo, me seguía pareciendo interesante, cómo cada uno de ustedes con personalidades tan diferentes se complementaban de una manera única** —dijo Robin con una sonrisa y con un tono tan alegre, que revelaba la estimación y el cariño que les tenía a esos primeros recuerdos con su alocada familia.

El ver esa sonrisa tan amplia y tan sincera por parte de Robin hizo que Nami esbozara una igual, ya que, quien conociera bien a Robin (aunque eso sería casi imposible pensó Nami), sabía que, aunque casi siempre solía llevar una sonrisa, pocas veces, aunque ahora más que al principio, era tan grande como la que estaba presenciando en ese instante.

— **Bien, bien, no nos salgamos del tema Robin** —dijo Nami regresando a la actualidad—. **No estamos hablando de lo manipulables o predecibles que pudimos llegar a ser en su momento, estamos hablando de el hecho que admitiste que no solamente te gusta Zoro sino que admitiste que lo amas.**

— **Oh mira, takara no chizu** —dijo Robin señalando un mapa viejo de la isla donde se encontraban que la misma Nami había traído consigo.

— **¿DÓNDE? —** preguntó la navegante en modo detector con los ojos convertidos en signos de _berries,_ abalanzándose contra el mapa, a lo que Robin simplemente pudo reaccionar con una sonora risa que por poco se convierte en carcajada.

Nami seguía revisando el mapa por todos los lugares posibles, hasta que llegó a sus oídos la risa de Robin, que la hizo detenerse en seco, sonrojándose inmediatamente al darse cuenta que había caído en esa tonta broma por parte de su nakama **«y ella es la más madura de todos nosotros»,** pensó, para inmediatamente después mirar a Robin con unos ojos que hubieran hecho que cualquiera saliera huyendo por su vida exceptuando a la pelinegra, la cual se veía del todo divertida con la situación.

— **¡NICO ROBIN!** —Dijo una más que exasperada, molesta y avergonzada navegante alzando la voz.

— **Presente** —fue la respuesta de la mencionada.

Soltando un bufido en señal de frustración, trato de cambiar la táctica para que Robin dejara de voltear el asunto para su diversión.

— **Robin Onee-chan** —dijo con la voz y rostro más dulce que pudo salirle en ese momento, a lo que la aludida sólo arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

— **No seas mala conmigo yo solamente quiero saber** —dijo con voz dulce, inflando las mejillas y unos ojos que reflejaban tal inocencia que más de uno caería en la trampa.

Robin no se inmuto por la cara tierna de Nami que hubiera hecho que Sanji cayera inconsciente (si no lo estuviera ya) y que cualquiera que no la conociera cedería ante toda petición que saliera de su boca, sino que con una sonrisa maliciosa que duró sólo instantes y pasó totalmente desapercibida por Nami, cambió su expresión a una tan adorable e inocente con sólo poner una sonrisa, que la pelirroja parecería un ogro a su lado.

— **De verdad, ¿te molesto, Nami?** —fue lo que contestó la arqueóloga, con una voz que se sentía tan extrañamente natural con la dulzura del tono, que realmente parecía estar apenada u ofendida por lo que dijo Nami.

Por un instante Nami creyó el haber ofendido a Robin, después de todo ella era la que la estaba interrogando y realmente no se estaba negando a contestarle pensó apenada y titubeo para disculparse — **Eh ahh- Ro-Robin yo lo sie** …

— **Fufufu, gané** —fue lo que dijo Robin quien detuvo a Nami en su disculpa.

 **«Demonios caí completamente en su broma, otra vez»** _ **,**_ pensó para sí misma la navegante, si se trata de manipular, le faltan años a Nami para engañar a Robin siempre lo supo pero una confirmación no viene mal.

Robin pensó que tal vez sí estaba siendo mala con Nami y en forma de disculpa dijo — **muy bien, ¿qué deseas saber exactamente?**

Nami no notó ningún indicio de cualquier cosa que fuera más allá de la pregunta, así que se animó a preguntar — **¿es verdad lo amas?**

— **Sí** —respondió sin titubeos.

— **¿Segura?** —dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

— **Absolutamente** —la forma en que lo dijo y aquel brillo en su mirada era prueba suficiente.

— **¿Cómo?** —preguntó emocionada.

— **No lo sé, en dos años te das cuenta de muchas cosas** —cómo hacer entender a Nami lo que a ella misma le costó comprender en su momento, que cualquier argumento a su favor sólo era una razón más para quererlo, sin embargo no era la causa principal.

Es valiente, es fuerte, su sentido del honor y del deber es innegable, su lealtad es absoluta y tantas otras cualidades que son parte de él y aun con todas ellas ganó la batalla con sólo verla a los ojos, haciendo que, en cada diálogo con él la victoria aparente fuera suya, pero realmente fue su propia protección, su propio muro el que iba resquebrajándose poco a poco haciéndola sentir protegida en su presencia, su demoníaca presencia.

El sentirle cerca observándola desde la distancia la hacía sentir segura, cosa extraña con el hombre en mayor desacuerdo a su pertenencia a la tripulación. **«El destino es caprichoso»** , pensó divertida.

Nami veía a Robin en un viaje por su mente y sus recuerdos, no estaba en la cocina con ella de eso estaba segura, su mirada era brillante en un punto fijo en la nada con una sonrisa incapaz de ser fingida, estaba más que claro su mejor amiga había decidido, estaba enamorada, no, amaba según sus propias palabras al _baka marimo_ al demonio Roronoa Zoro; que pareja un _oni_ para una akuma, no podía estar mas feliz por ella si había alguien que mereciera ser feliz a su juicio era ella Nico Robin, aunque fuera con el único hombre en este mundo capaz de perderse en línea recta, esto le hizo surgir una duda, sintió pena por interrumpirle pero debía aclarar una última cosa.

— **¿Robin?** —pregunto para llamar su atención.

—¿ **Sí?** —respondió saliendo de su mente.

Nami intentando contener su emoción y un grito digno de cualquier _fangirl_ , con un semblante lo más serio que pudo preguntó directamente

— **¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?**

— **¿Mmm? ¿respecto a qué?** —dijo Robin con una duda genuina.

— **Respecto a ti y Zoro, ¿piensas decirle?**

— **No, no es el momento adecuado.**

— **¿Qué? ¿momento adecuado?** —repitió Nami confundida.


	2. El momento adecuado

**NI ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA SÓLO HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

 _Cap 2: El momento adecuado._

Nami se quedó pensando seriamente en lo que dijo Robin ¿a qué se refería con el momento "adecuado"?, divagando por las posibilidades en su mente, se detuvo en la que le pareció la más adecuada y con una sonrisa pícara afirmó: — **Oh** **ya entiendo, no te preocupes estoy segura de que el cabeza de alga siente lo mismo que tú. Además esta isla es muy bonita, en cuanto termine la próxima tormenta podrían bajar a dar un paseo, o quizás podrían ir a un restaurante, yo invito.**

" _ **En realidad será la deuda de Zoro la que aumente, pero ella no tiene que saberlo"**_ pensó la navegante.

— **Tenemos que conseguir un lindo vesti…** —pero antes de que pudiera seguir planeando cosas, una mano _fleur_ salió de su hombro y le tapó la boca.

— **Mmm, mmm, mmm —** fue todo lo que se escuchó de la navegante hasta que el brazo desapareció.

— **Robin ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —** Dijo Nami cuando recuperó el aliento.

— **Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas Nami, lo que describes parece más la situación ideal que el momento adecuado, aunque dudo que lo de la cita romántica funcione —** respondióla pelinegra con una sonrisa divertida al imaginar toda la situación descrita por Nami, ella y Zoro paseándose por la isla corrigiendo el rumbo del espadachín cada cierto tiempo, para finalmente terminar en una cena romántica en un restaurante elegante, con ambos a la luz de las velas, negó con la cabeza ante tal imagen _"_ _ **No suena mucho a nosotros. Aunque tal vez…"**_ pensó.

— **No entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres entonces?** —Nami estaba realmente confundida con lo que decía Robin.

— **A lo que me refiero es que, a pesar de que la idea de que mis sentimientos por Zoro sean correspondidos es lo mejor que podría pasar, no es el momento de decirlo, la información revelada antes de tiempo puede traer conflictos y dudas innecesarias —** dijo Robin tranquilamente.

— **¿Conflictos y dudas?, ¿es que acaso dudas de lo que sientes por él, o de lo que él siente por ti? —** preguntó Nami.

— **Yo no dudo nada Nami, dudar es un lujo que no podemos darnos, el más mínimo atisbo de duda puede traer graves consecuencias —** dijo Robin con semblante serio.

— **¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO!? —** dijo Nami sumamente enojada— **No estamos planeando una operación encubierta, amas al hombre ¿que podría ser mejor?**

Nami estaba absolutamente molesta, cómo era posible que admita abiertamente sus sentimientos y no tuviera la intención de decirle a él.

— **Robin, puedo entender el hecho de que estés insegura, pero te puedo asegurar que tus sentimientos son correspondidos, Zoro te quiere y no creo que la edad sea importante —** afirmó Nami con la esperanza de que esa fuera la razón por la cual Robin se negaba adecirle a Zoro lo que siente por él.

Robin veía a su amiga enojarse para seguir afirmando que el sentimiento era mutuo, se alegró de saber que esa posibilidad existe más allá de sus sospechas o deseos, sonrió para sí misma para después decirle — **tampoco lo creo así —** sonrió para calmar a Nami—. **El asunto es que cualquier duda podrá costarnos la vida Nami —** quiso interrumpirla pero ella continuó.

— **Las dudas de cualquier tipo reducen nuestra capacidad de reacción. Si dijera lo que siento en un momento inapropiado, no sólo estaría arriesgando la posibilidad de que la respuesta por su parte fuera corresponderme, sino que además y mucho más importante podría causarle problemas a todos los demás, a todos nosotros incluyendote —** concluyó Robin.

— **¿Cuál sería el problema con eso Robin? Tú aceptaste lo que sientes ¿no es cierto?** —preguntó Nami.

— **Así es —** respondió ella.

— **Y no por eso se ha visto disminuida tu capacidad de pelea o de análisis —** replicó la pelirroja.

— **Precisamente** **por ello no lo hizo Nami, al aceptar y asimilar mis sentimientos pude decidir entre seguir alimentandolos y volverlos una razón más para pelear, o comenzar a deshacerme de ellos —** dijo Robin.

— **¿Y tu crees que él no ha pasado por eso? —** preguntó ella.

— **No lo sé, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que volvimos a reunirnos somos más fuertes y podremos cumplir nuestros sueños.—** Respondió con convicción.

— **Yo sé que para eso fueron estos dos años Robin, pero, ocultarlo no hará más que lastimarte —** dijo Nami preocupada.

— **Tranquila, eso no pasará ¿por qué habría de lastimarme si sé que lo que siento es verdadero?** —dijo Robin sonreído.

— **Podríamos morir mañana ¿sabes? y nunca sabrá lo que sientes —** habló Nami con tristeza.

— **Es cierto cada día en este mar es una constante lucha entre la vida y la muerte, sin embargo nadie morirá pronto, después de todo, cada uno de nosotros tiene nueve vidas y sueños por proteger aun a costa de la propia** —dijo Robin.

" _ **¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan parecidos estos dos?"**_.Pensó Nami sorprendida, Robin negaba tajantemente la posible muerte de alguno de ellos en un futuro cercano aunque tuviera que perder la vida en el proceso. " _ **Igual a él" "Son tal para cual"**_ siguió pensando en esto sólo para escuchar a la pelinegra decir:

— **Después de todo, nosotros nos hicimos más fuentes por nuestro capitán ¿no es así? Para ayudarle a cumplir su sueño y no tener que separarnos y verlo pasar por ese sufrimiento nunca otra vez.**

— **Es cierto por Luffy hicimos todo esto, por él, por su sueño, por los nuestros—** _ **"POR ÉL"**_ pensó la navegante, a la que se le oprimía el corazón cada vez que recordaba la fotografía en aquél periódico de la _Gran Guerra_ que mostró a un Luffy devastado, en estado de shock, completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, con el cuerpo de su querido hermano recién fallecido en sus brazos. Apretando los puños recordó la impotencia que sintió al verlos, y no poder estar ahí con él como un apoyo para superar la pérdida. Ahora era él quien necesitaba de su ayuda y ninguno de ellos estuvo con él. Por éso fue que entrenó, por éso fue que aprendió todo lo que pudo sobre el clima en el _Nuevo Mundo._ _ **"Para ayudarlo en su travesía y no tener que verlo perder su hermosa sonrisa nunca más",**_ pensó Nami…

" _Un momento, ¿desde cuando piensas que la sonrisa de Luffy es hermosa?",_ dijo una vocecilla en la mente de la mujer.

" _ **¿Hermosa?, yo no dije hermosa,"**_ continuó _hablando_ Nami con lo que parecía ser la voz de su subconsciente.

" _Tienes toda la razón no lo dijiste, lo pensaste, que para el caso es lo mismo yo lo escuche, desde luego no tienes que contestar a la pregunta, yo ya sé la respuesta desde hacía mucho tiempo, soy tu subconsciente después de todo. Lo que me sorprende es que esto saliera a flote tan pronto"_ dijo la voz interior de Nami.

¿Hermosa?, por supuesto que era hermosa, esa sonrisa les había devuelto la esperanza a cada uno de ellos, se volvieron nakamas gracias a esa sonrisa brillante que les devolvió al camino de sus sueños y metas que por una u otra razón se veían truncados, los salvó sin pedir permisos o aprobaciones, no dudó un instante a pesar de que las pruebas dijeran lo contrario, confió en ellos. Desde el primer momento vio algo en ellos que tal vez ni siquiera ellos mismos conocían, a pesar de que todos le debían demasiado no lo seguían por una deuda sino que, era esa férrea voluntad la que los hizo seguirlo, no eran tripulantes ni subordinados, eran nakamas, eran familia.

Nami reflexionaba todo lo anterior expuesto en su mente para terminar en la conclusión de que efectivamente esa sonrisa es hermosa.

Su conclusión se reflejó en un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido para Robin, la cual veía las expresiones y reacciones de Nami con mucha intriga por lo diversas que eran; por momentos se veía triste, enojada, apretaba los puños con fuerza, para después sonreír con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos y terminar con el leve sonrojo en el rostro y quedar sonriente con los ojos cerrados.

" _ **Definitivamente hay una gran catarsis ahí dentro"**_ _,_ pensó Robin en irse y dejarla disfrutando el momento a solas.

Entonces en ese justo instante la molesta voz interior de Nami dijo: " _oi, oi reacciona que se te escapa el botín"._

Instantáneamente Nami abrió los ojos para ver Robin a punto de levantarse e irse — **Robin** —llamó para detenerla.

— **Tranquila no me iré sólo quería preparar más café —** sonrió.

Con nueva cafetera llena en mano, se sentó en la silla esperando a que su joven amiga comenzara a hablar.

— **Robin ¿cómo es que puedes… —** no supo como terminar la pregunta ¿qué se supone que iba a preguntar? ¿cómo demonios vas a poder convivir con Zoro si lo que deseas es mucho mayor de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar? Sí definitivamente eso era lo que quería saber, más como un consejo para si misma que la curiosidad por el bienestar de la arqueóloga, después de todo eso tenía razón como casi siempre.

Y como si leyera la mente de la pelinaranja afirmó con una sonrisa — **disfruto de su compañía y de su presencia, cada momento que pueda pasar con él es apreciado, realmente si puedo sentir que él está ahí con eso me es suficiente.**

— **¿Pero sí el tiempo pasa y los aleja antes de poder acercarlos? —** Preguntó Nami recordando a cierta emperatriz.

— **El tiempo no cambia nada Nami, son las acciones las que cambian las cosas, si el sentimiento es verdad podrían pasar 50 años Sin verse, y al reencuentro sentir la misma felicidad como la primera vez que se conocieron —** recordó el ferviente cariño de Brook hacia su querido amigo Laboon y el deseo de volver a verlo. Así como el agridulce reencuentro con su madre que a pesar de haber embarcado en beneficio de su sueño y el de su padre jamás la olvido.

Por su parte Nami sólo pudo traer a su mente a tres personas; _Belle-mere san, Nojiko, Gen-san,_ aun sin haberlos visto desde hace tanto los abrazaría igual de fuerte e incluso más que de haberlos visto esta mañana.

Una duda más azotó su mente — **¿Pero y si… —** una vez más fue incapaz de completar la pregunta.

Aunque nuevamente no fue necesario porque Robin dijo — **y aun si ellos ya hubiesen elegido y nosotras no seamos las afortunadas, eso no cambiaría nada, seguiríamos protegiéndonos entre todos como familia, y apoyándonos para alcanzar nuestros sueños como nakamas ¿no es así? —** habló Robin en plural porque sabía que desde hace ya un rato estaban hablando de dos personas, en realidad cuatro completamente distintas.

Nami estaba sorprendida (aunque no debería), a esa mujer no se le escapaba nada.

" _Realmente la charla te ha servido más a ti que a ella ¿cierto?",_ dijo aquella irritante voz de su cabeza.

" _ **Damare baka"**_ , fue lo que le respondió Nami.

Robin continuaba viéndola a los ojos esperando una respuesta sonriendo, Nami cerró los ojos por un segundo, para abrirlos junto con una sonrisa digna del mismo Luffy — **nunca lo dudes —** respondió ella.

— **Bien, basta de charla debo hacer un muñeco de nieve —** dijo Robin para concluir el tema poniéndose de pié.

— **Oh, claro el concurso, ¿me pregunto si ya se habrán cansado de cazar al "insecto"? —** Dijo Nami

— **Lo extraño es que no hayamos escuchado ningún ruido de ellos en un rato —** respondió Robin.

Y como quien predijo un desastre, inmediatamente después de que dijera eso, un terrible estruendo sacudió el barco seguido de un grito de victoria general.

— **¡SÍ!**

— **¡HURRA!**

— **¡LO ATRAPAMOS!**

— **¡ESE SI QUE FUE UN SÚPER LANZAMIENTO!**

— **Es tan grande que no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, aunque claro yo no tengo ojos YOHOHOHO.**

— **¿Tenías que invocarlos, verdad?** —dijo Nami con cara de resignación y una gota cayendo por su frente.

— **Fufufu —** río Robin a modo respuesta, pues conocía bien lo alocados que podían ser.

— **Eso tampoco ayuda —** dijo Nami suspirando—. ¡ **Pero me van a escuchar! —** dijo esta vez con cara de demonio y el puño en alto frente a su rostro.

Ambas se dispusieron a salir de la cocina, pero antes de que Robin pusiera un pie fuera, la mano de Nami en su hombro la detuvo.

— **Estarás bien con todo esto? —** preguntó la pelinaranja preocupada por su amiga.

Robin le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, que esperaba le transmitiera la calma que necesitaba, para después contestar.

— **Estaré bien Nami, disfruto el momento y lo seguiré haciendo, al fin y al cabo estaremos juntos durante mucho más tiempo, y pienso que tu deberías hacer lo mismo —** le guiñó un ojo y salió a cubierta, mientras Nami, estaba petrificada con enorme sonrojo cubriendo su cara.

Cuando por fin salió a cubierta no se sorprendió ante lo que encontró: una nevada suave, preludio de una gran tormenta, sectores sin nieve y otros con montañas a modo de cuarteles, esculturas de nieve a medias o quizás medio deshechas. Una mujer de nieve sin cabeza con curvas bastante pronunciadas, obra de Brook seguramente; un mini tanque hecho de nieve que parecía funcionar lanzando bolas del mismo material desde el cañón, de Usopp y Franky sin duda; un tradicional muñeco adorablemente vestido como superhéroe, cortesía de Chopper y algo que asemejaba ser un muñeco con la cara de lado, ramas que parecían ser sus brazos, un barril en la cabeza haciendo de sombrero y una capa que ondeaba por detrás, definitivamente ese era de Luffy.

Le extrañó no ver a los chicos junto a sus creaciones y alzando la vista para encontrarlos, los vio a todos en las escaleras cerca del timón del Sunny jugando con algo.

— **Ustedes, ¿a qué viene tanto escándalo? —** dijo Nami cuando los tuvo cerca, mientras ellos ya estaban tumbados en el piso con enormes chichones en la cabeza, cortesía de ella misma.

— **Oi Nami, eso dolió ¿por qué lo hiciste? —** preguntó Usopp.

— **No pueden quedarse tranquilos por un minuto ¿qué fue esa explosión de hace rato? —** preguntó ella.

— **No fue ninguna explosión Nami, fue Luffy cayendo a toda velocidad desde la punta del techo del puesto de vigía —** dijo Chopper todavía emocionado con estrellas en los ojos.

— **Sí, todo gracias al grandioso plan del maravilloso CAPITÁN USOPP… —** todos continuaron ignorando al tirador, excepto Chopper quien lo veía con admiración.

— **¡Genial capitán Usopp! —** dijo el reno aún en las nubes.

Nami quería respuestas y con esos dos en su mundo, Franky bailando y haciendo su característica pose y Brook riendo como un loco sólo le quedaba una opción de dónde obtenerlas, tomó al capitán por el chaleco y lo levantó bruscamente.

— **Tú, ¿qué demonios hacías allí arriba y por qué caíste de esa forma? —** dijo Nami al límite de su paciencia.

— **Eh Nami, buenas noticias atrapamos al insecto, mira —** dijo señalando a la palma de Robin, quien sostenía un escarabajo más grande que su propia mano de un hermoso color blanco con líneas anaranjadas brillante en el caparazón.

— **Es muy lindo —** dijo Robin, a lo que el escarabajo pareció sonrojarse.

— **Yo no le veo lo lindo, además eso no fue lo que pregunté —** dijo la navegante sin ver completo al espécimen, cuando ella lo observó por completo, su rostro se puso blanco de la impresión.

— **KYAAA, ¿qué rayos es eso?** —preguntó la navegante asqueada.

— **Es el insecto que nos dijiste. O ¿será que hay más? —** dijo Luffy emocionado nuevamente.

— **No lo creo Luffy, ya realizamos una SÚPER revisión total al Sunny, en cada habitación y rincón y este fue el único que encontramos** —dijo el cyborg.

En un instante el aura de Nami se volvió oscura y demoníaca, todos la sintieron tras de sí y no les auguraba salir ilesos.

— **¡¿ENTRARON A NUESTRA HABITACIÓN SIN PERMISO?! —** el tono usado por la chica prometía dolor si no le satisfacía la respuesta.

Tragaron saliva ruidosamente y sudaron frío, nadie quería hablar, pero sabían que si la hacían esperar peor sería el castigo.

Todos dieron un paso atrás empujando a Usopp en el proceso, que se vio obligado a responderle.

— **Po-por supuesto que no Nami —** dijo el narizón temblando—. **A-además Chopper fue el único que entró y nos aseguró que no encontró nada, ¿Cierto Chopper? —** terminó el hombre.

La mirada asesina de Nami se posó sobre el joven doctor, y se atenuó un poco ante el cuadro que vio, un renito completamente asustado refugiado en los brazos de la arqueóloga, pegado a su pecho mientras una mano extra trataba de calmarlo acariciando su cabeza.

— **Chopper ¿es verdad eso?** —preguntó Nami más tranquila.

— **Sí y sólo revisé debajo de la cama y tras los muebles lo juro —** dijo el pequeño muy asustado.

Nami suspiró, sólo es un niño, le acarició la cabeza.

— **A mi me hubiera gustado ayudar a Chopper-san con su investigación, sobretodo en el cajón de las bragas Yohohoho —** dijo Brook.

Y ahí Nami había encontrado con quien desahogarse, de un movimiento desenfundo el clima Tact y mandó un rayo que lo dejó frito en el piso.

— **Que agresiva Yohohoho —** dijo el esqueleto.

— **Bien y ¿en dónde lo encontraron? —** preguntó Robin para continuar el relato.

— **Oh claro, en las plantas de Usopp, yo digo que se volvió así de grande porque se comió una de sus semillas misteriosas Shishishi —** rió el moreno.

— **No son semillas misteriosas Luffy, son el arma definitiva del valeroso CAPITÁN…** —fue interrumpido por la navegante que quería terminar de una vez la historia.

— **Si lo encontraron en las plantas de Usopp, ¿Por qué demonios caiste estrepitosamente del techo del puesto de vigía? —** preguntó ella.

— **Porque el muy maldito nos vio y voló a las flores de Robin, y no me dejaron capturarlo ahí —** dijo Luffy en un puchero.

— **¡IBAS A DESTRUIR EL JARDÍN DE ROBIN IDIOTA! —** dijeron Chopper, Usopp y Franky al mismo tiempo, los últimos dos protegiendo instintivamente sus partes nobles, después de lo que vio Chopper, el indescriptible dolor que sintió Franky lo que más adelante le contaron al tirador, si bien era cierto que querían mucho a Robin y no dañarían algo que ella aprecia tanto como su jardín, la principal razón para protegerlo era, que no querían invocar una furia desconocida con el riesgo de quedar paralíticos o sin descendencia.

— **Así que trate de atraparlo desde atrás pero se escapó y voló a la punta del puesto de vigía, y cómo Luffy no podía estirar sus brazos porque le daría tiempo de escapar otra vez, Franky tuvo la idea de lanzarlo como jabalina, para que pudiera mantener los brazos estirados y poder atraparlo, lo que funcionó, hasta que Luffy no pudo detenerse y enrolló la pierna alrededor del mástil, regresando y estampando su cara contra la cubierta —** terminó Usopp.

— **Yosh y lo atrapamos, me lo quedaré —** dijo Luffy felíz

— **Como quieras Luffy sólo aléjalo de mí —** dijo Nami—. **Por cierto, me deben 50,000 por el atentado a nuestra privacidad y 10,000 más por usar a Chopper como carne de cañón.**

— **¡¿QUÉ?!** —el grito de terror de los chicos retumbó por todo el barco.

~ _En algún lugar del mar cerca del Sunny~_

— **Misión completa señor, el escarabajo está en el barco —** dijo el den den mushi que sostenía un hombre sentado frente a su escritorio.

— **Bien, él sabe que hacer. Comienza con la siguiente fase, desembarquen y alisten todo —** ordenó el hombre.

— **Pero señor, la isla es famosa por sus tormentas de nieve continuas e impredecibles, si bajamos a tierra ahora sin un local corremos el riesgo de morir sepultados —** dijo el hombre del otro lado del comunicador.

— **Escucha muchacho, bajan ahora y corren el riesgo de morir sepultados o esperan y tengan por seguro que los mataré con mis propias manos —** dijo el hombre con voz seria y tranquila, que no lo hacía sino más amenazante.

— **Co-como usted ordene señor —** respondió el hombre sumamente consternado y cortó la comunicación.

* * *

Ahora que entiendo como funciona la página me presento: aqui sake-san con el segundo capítulo de recuerdos espero que les haya gustado y perdón si tardo mucho en actualizar pero no lo dejaré.

Gracias a ishurii espero que te guste el LuNa de hoy. Espero San Valentín y el dia blanco.

A Scarlet-KD gracias por el extenso review en serio me alegró mucho de que te haya encantado el primer capítulo y espero que disfrutes este también.

A otaku girl, me alegró saber que la historia te parece increíble, y no desesperes. La continuaré.

Y a todos los que no comentaron pero leyeron el capítulo y lo siguen de alguna forma también muchas gracias.

Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda.

Nos leemos luego.

Un abrazo.


	3. Por ahora, desembarco

**NI ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA SÓLO HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

 _Capítulo 3: Por ahora, desembarco._

Y como se tenía previsto, poco tiempo después de aquella charla, comenzó una gran tormenta de nieve, todos se refugiaron en la sala del acuario, con un Sanji ya despierto y recuperado, mandando aperitivos y bebidas calientes por el pequeño elevador en el mástil. En realidad sólo faltaba una persona.

— **¿No deberíamos ir por Zoro, para que baje a merendar con nosotros? —** dijo Chopper mientras se servía una taza de chocolate caliente y una mano _fleur_ le ponía pequeños bombones encima—. **Genial, gracias Robin. —** habló Chopper babeando.

— **Ohh, ef fietpo yo lo famo (ohh, es cierto yo lo llamo)** —dijo Luffy comiendo un enorme trozo de carne.

— **¡OI, ZOOOOROOO, VENF A FOMER ES UNA ORFDEN! (oi, Zoro ven a comer es una orden) —** gritó a todo pulmón con la boca llena, lo que causó que pedazos de carne masticados salieran volando por todas partes.

— **¡NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA, IDIOTA! —** dijeron al mismo tiempo Nami, Franky, Chopper y Usopp quien fue utilizado de escudo por Robin.

— **Lo siento —** alcanzó a decir el mugiwara, con la cabeza sobre la barra llena de chichones y moretones.

— **Algunos no tienen modales, *Burp* disculpen —** dijo el esqueleto eructando en la mesa, mientras bebía su taza de té.

— **¡TÚ TAMPOCO!** —gritó Nami lanzandole el hueso limpio que Luffy había dejado.

— **Gracias por el repuesto Nami-san, tal vez algún día lo necesite, ya que yo soy sólo huesos Yohohoho —** dijo él, que ahora estaba hasta el fondo del salón del acuario con el hueso incrustado entre las costillas.

— **Insisto en que deberíamos ir por Zoro —** habló Chopper para volver al tema principal.

— **Muy bien, le avisaré —** dijo Robin con una sonrisa para el renito, cruzó los brazos para usar su habilidad y enseguida su figura se deshizo en una nube de pétalos.

… **.**

En el puesto de vigía, un hombre de cabello verde seguía en una de sus interminables series de ejercicios, apoyándose en dos dedos de las manos mientras sus pies cargaban con una pesa de tamaño descomunal.

Por muy concentrado que pudiera o quisiera estar, su mente seguía llevándolo a los pensamientos inconclusos de esa mañana.

La sonrisa de Robin seguía en su mente, yendo y viniendo como si de su dueña se tratase, y de alguna extraña forma así era, como si se hubiera logrado colar de manera desapercibida entre las directrices que regían su existencia. Dormir, entrenar, katana, entrenar, ser el mejor espadachin del mundo, protegerlos, proteger a Robin, ¿protegerla?, entrenar, ser más fuerte, dormir y demás deslices de su mente pasaban mientras levantaba esa gran pesa.

Oyó a su capitán llamarlo para la espontánea merienda propiciada por el frío, no tenía apetito, sintió que aprovecharía más el tiempo continuando con sus ejercicios, una vez más, como un flash volvió una de las tantas visiones de Robin sonriendo, se rindió ante la línea de pensamientos que dejó inconclusos esta mañana, y ya que el hombre de goma vino a colación, prosiguió con él.

Para Luffy era una de las sonrisas más radiantes que podía tener, tal vez era una combinación de todas, con rasgos propios sólo demostrados cuando se trata de él, como esa infinita paciencia que parecía tenerle, tratando de explicar las cosas de una manera sencilla para que lograra entender, o aquella que significa inmediato respaldo a sus locas decisiones a sabiendas de que, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Y finalmente estaba él, su sonrisa para él, ahh ese tema podía darle días enteros de discusión interna. Lo resume en una frase: podía quedar como idiota viéndola consciente e inconscientemente y aun así no ha logrado descifrarla por completo. Ha descubierto malicia en su sonrisa para él, como si esa sonrisa especialmente dedicada escondiera un mensaje más profundo, y al mismo tiempo era radiante, tierna y sincera, tal vez como todo en ella, era una dualidad.

El hombre no podía negarse por siempre, y realmente no lo hacía, disfruta de su presencia, lejanos son los días en los que esta despertaba desconfianza o algún tipo de alerta, sin embargo, era consciente de la extraña sensación que tenía al estar cerca de ella, le traía una gratificante paz hablar con esa mujer, aun así no podía evitar pensar que había algo más en sus palabras de lo que él podía deducir, no había burla en sus sonrisas y aún así lo hacían sentirse un idiota sonrojado al verlas.

Sentía que sonriendo, ella siempre tuvo una máscara para el mundo, dejando de lado, la imperturbable cara de poker que le daba la oportunidad de analizar las situaciones a detalle, con la cabeza fría y llegar a una conclusión por más macabra que esta pudiera llegar a ser. Esa mujer era fuerte, inteligente, muy astuta y precisa y estaba seguro de que su entretenimiento favorito era hacerlo sentirse incómodo.

Una vez más su mente lo llevaba a un punto muerto, donde lo más sensato era detenerse porque ya no había lugar al cual ir, ganaba incluso sin estar ahí realmente, lo cual le parecía desesperante.

Soltó un gruñido en señal de molestia para continuar levantando la enorme pesa, y de un salto elevarla lo suficiente para cambiar de posición y tomarla nuevamente con la mano.

Alguien tocó la entrada del puesto de vigía, que permanecía cerrada, ya que en múltiples ocasiones, fue tomada como cuartel en los juegos de los chicos interrumpiendo su entrenamiento. Pedir permiso para entrar sólo lo harían dos personas, los demás sólo le gritarían desde abajo.

— **¿Puedo pasar? —** se escuchó desde el otro lado.

Si, precisamente ella tenía que ser, ¿acaso puede leer su mente?, negarle la entrada sería decir que le afecta su presencia y no era así, al menos eso era lo que quería demostrarse a sí mismo.

Quitó el seguro de la entrada y continuó con la rutina. La escotilla se abrió dando paso a una abrigada Robin quien sonrió al verlo.

— **¿Qué quieres?** —preguntó con su tono habitual.

A ella no le molesto en lo absoluto — **Chopper quiere saber si bajarás a comer con nosotros —** respondió

— **No, me quedaré entrenando** —dijo sin mayor explicación.

— **Ya veo —** cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, cuando volvió a abrirlos dijo—. **Dice que no es saludable, que bajes a comer algo y Luffy que es una orden.**

— **Tsk, no moriré de inanición por saltarme la una comida —** dijo molesto soltando la pesa.

— **Tienes razón, para eso hacen falta alrededor de 20 días, para alguien común por supuesto** —dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón que rodeaba el gimnasio.

El hombre oyó en el tono un desafío, así que respondió — **puedo aguantar el doble de tiempo sin problemas** —al instante de decirlo se sintió como un tonto por competir en algo como eso, no lo demostró claro.

— **26 en perfecto estado, 32 al borde de un fallo orgánico —** fue la respuesta de ella.

A Zoro, le tomó un momento comprender de donde salieron estadísticas tan exactas, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en una respuesta ella continuó.

— **Aunque sin agua no sobreviviras más de 6 —** Robin dijo esto mientras le lanzaba una botella de agua, la cual él recibió sin mirar.

Bebió el contenido de un solo trago, mientras se secaba el sudor con la toalla **.**

Disfrutando de la vista, caminó hacía él y a escasos centímetros susurró en su oído: — **Claro que, siempre hay mejores formas de demostrar resistencia, autocontrol y temple ¿no crees?** —el tono usado dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Sintió, como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba ante las palabras de Robin, ante el delicado y enervante aroma a flores que cubría su cuerpo, estaba incómodamente cómodo, si es que eso era posible, con su cercanía.

Su reacción no pudo ser otra que una cara de pocos amigos y un gruñido algo ahogando, ella simplemente sonrió, como una niña pequeña que tuvo éxito en su travesura.

— **¿Vendrás entonces? —** rompió el pacífico silencio.

— **En un rato quizás —** dijo mientras tomaba posición para meditar.

Asintió con la cabeza, cruzó los brazos en señal de retirarse, no sin antes mirarlo directamente a los ojos y sonreírle abiertamente, dejándolo descolocado por un momento, abandonó la habitación.

Solo, con una nube de pétalos que despedían aquel embriagante aroma, sonrió de costado y cerró su único ojo, comenzando a meditar, respiraba profundamente con la intención de apaciguar las aguas de su mente, tenía mucho que pensar. Tal vez en algún momento podría terminar el debate y quién sabe, quizás el tiempo les dé la oportunidad. Por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era protegerlos, a todos y a sus sueños, protegerla a ella (como si fuera necesario) pensó, al recordar la sinfonía de cuellos y huesos rotos, y su sonrisa dulce y maliciosa con ese increíble poder sobre él.

De vuelta en el acuario, no se encontró nada fuera de lo común, bajo la definición de común de los mugiwara claro; una batalla campal en el centro de la mesa por el último trozo de carne, los involucrados, (Chopper, Usopp y Luffy) con enormes chichones en la cabeza por falta de modales, Franky bebiendo cola y acompañando a Brook con la guitarra, Nami enojada con el puño en alto y Sanji en el piso con ojos de corazón, diciendo un apenas audible " _qué hermosa es Nami-san cuando se enoja"._

Se quedó observando la escena desde una esquina de la habitación, en silencio, sin interrumpir, contemplando la situación, sonrió contenta esa era su familia, cada una de esas 8 personas y el Sunny mismo darían la vida por los otros sin pensarlo, se protegerán.

El rubio fue el primero en verla — **ROBIN CHAAAN ¿Dónde estabas?, preparé un delicioso poste para ti —** dijo Sanji bailando a su alrededor mientras se acercaban a la mesa.

— **Cierto, Robin que hay de Zoro ¿bajará o no?** —preguntó Nami sin mucho interés.

— **Dijo que bajaría más tarde** —respondió ella.

— **No te hubieras molestado Robin-chan,** **ese marimo de mierda, rechazó el aviso que diste, que ni crea que le guardaré comida para cuando le apetezca** —habló enojado el cocinero.

— **No es ninguna molestia Sanji —** dijo con una sonrisa.

— **Ahhh, Robin-chan es tan linda y considerada —** dijo en modo Mellorine.

— **Bien, más postre para mi, ¡SANJI POSTRE! —** gritó Luffy golpeando la mesa.

— **Sí, si** **, postre, postre —** los demás apoyaron.

— **Ya va, ya va —** respondió él. Así, sirvió los respectivos postres, para Nami pastel de mandarinas acompañado de té de hierbas, para Robin pastel de café con canela acompañado de chocolate caliente y para los chicos pastel de chocolate acompañado malteada de vainilla.

Al terminar el postre, la tormenta se había detenido y todos se preparaban para bajar.

— **Escuchen, este es un mapa de la isla, es viejo pero servirá —** dijo presentando un mapa maltratado, al parecer recientemente, en el aparecía una isla de forma alargada y retorcida con muescas cada cierta distancia lo que la hacía parecer un...

— **Gusano** —dijo Luffy divertido al ver la formación rocosa que rodeaba la isla.

— **Precisamente, estamos en la isla Worm, además de la extraña forma, la isla está infestada de ellos en zonas localizadas lo que la hace una tierra muy fértil —** explicó Nami.

— **Perfecto los ingredientes en esta isla deben ser de la mejor calidad —** habló Sanji.

— **Ahora, ¿quienes se quedan? Necesitamos dos personas para que maniobren el Sunny cuando comience la siguiente tormenta, no será problema les avisaré antes de que inicie —** habló Nami.

— **Yo me quedo nena, hoy es día de un SÚPER mantenimiento para el Sunny y el Soldier Dock Sistem —** dijo Franky con su característica pose.

— **De acuerdo, ¿los demás?, ¿Luffy? No sé ni para qué pregunto —** dijo Nami al ver al capitán eufórico por la nueva aventura, detenido por Usopp hasta que terminara de dar instrucciones.

— **Sanji irá por provisiones, ¿Chopper? —** preguntó la navegante.

— **Robin y yo iremos a la biblioteca y por plantas que se me terminaron para los medicamentos.**

— **También hay una montaña bastante interesante que me gustaría inspeccionar al final de la isla** —agregó Robin.

— **Entonces los acompañare, necesito referencias y mediciones exactas para hacer el mapa de la isla —** dijo Nami, Chopper y Robin estuvieron de acuerdo.

— **¿Usopp y Brook? —** dijo para terminar de anotar tareas.

— **Yo necesito bajar por materiales Nami, míos y de Franky —** respondió el tirador.

— **Me temo que debo comprar cuerdas nuevas Nami-san —** dijo Brook.

— **Entiendo, se quedan Franky y Zoro —** dijo Nami entregando el dinero a cada uno.

— **Nami ya no puedo retenerlo, termina de una vez —** dijo Usopp, quien tenía a Luffy de los brazos amarrados y el capitán con dinero en mano, sólo seguía el olor que había llegado a su nariz.

— **Bien, esto es lo último para los que van a bajar —** hizo una mueca de resignación y continuó—. **La ciudad tiene un sistema de alerta, que les da 2 minutos para resguardarse de la tormenta, puedo darnos 5 minutos más de ventaja para volver al barco, desconozco cuanto dure, pero será demasiado poderosa** —dijo mientras miraba el cielo lleno de nubes grises y arremolinadas.

— **Tomen un den den mushi, por aquí les avisaré** —dijo, dando uno a cada uno—. **Ya suéltalo Usopp** —y tan pronto lo soltó, salió disparado a la ciudad con un gomu gomu no rocket.

— **Franky, Zoro —** llamó su atención la navegante—. **Esto es importante, deberán sortear las corrientes que se crean en la costas, no pueden alejarse. Recojan las velas, la forma de la isla crea canales, y cada canal tiene una corriente distinta, todas se juntan en las orillas y a una gran distancia de la isla, y crean remolinos en el océano que llevarán al Sunny a estrellarse sin remedio contra la orilla o al fondo del océano. Deberán elegir una corriente, seguirla hasta el final y cambiará de forma natural a la siguiente que los alejara de la orilla, repitan lo primero y estarán bien, si salen de la zona de influencia no podrán volver a entrar y estarán demasiado lejos para verlos. —** Advirtió mientras les mostraba el mapa.

— **No te preocupes, nos haremos cargo** —dijo Franky levantando el pulgar en señal de seguridad, Zoro quien estaba parado a su lado simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

— **Volvamos antes de la siguiente tormenta —** dijo Nami, los demás asintieron y todos bajaron a la ciudad.

La ciudad era hermosa, impresionante cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve blanca; edificios, tiendas grandes y pequeñas casas, todas las construcciones tenían techo en forma de cúpula, Bellamente ornamentada, para evitar la acumulación de nieve en ellos.

No era una gran urbe, se podía sentir la familiaridad y amabilidad en el trato de los lugareños, niños corriendo despreocupados por la calle, hombres curtidos trasladando sus cultivos en carretas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Chopper y las chicas, salían del invernadero después de comprar las plantas faltantes, que gracias a Nami tuvieron un gran descuento, se detuvieron una vez más, en una tienda de ropa que esperaba ser desbancada por la pelinaranja.

Robin salió primero de la tienda con sólo dos bolsas, vio a Chopper en la esquina de la calle siendo acariciado por una niña pequeña, renuente a dejarlo ir.

— **Mónica, ¿qué te he dicho sobre alejarse?** —dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color miel quien parecía ser su madre. Bastante preocupada.

— **Reno —** dijo la pequeña.

— **Si cariño, es un reno pero no podemos llevarnoslo, no es nuestro —** explicó.

La pequeña pareció comprender o eso reflejó la tristeza en su carita.

— **¿Chopper quién es tu nueva amiga? —** dijo Robin al llegar.

— **Robin volviste pronto —** exclamó el doctor.

— **Un usuario —** dijo la mujer al oírlo hablar.

— **Eh si, soy usuario de la hito-hito no mi** —respondió Chopper algo extrañado por la calma de la mujer.

— **Mi nombre es Aída, es un gusto conocerlos y esta pequeña traviesa es mi hija Mónica** —se presentó la mujer, de pelo castaño y corto, no muy alta, y de facciones finas y tez clara, que vestía un abrigo largo color negro y sostenía en sus brazos a una niña de no más de un par de años de edad, idéntica a su madre a excepción de los ojos, que eran de un color violeta profundo.

— **Nico Robin y él es Chopper, es un placer —** dijo la arqueóloga.

— **Debo agradecerte Chopper, por salvar a Mónica de la estampida** —dijo Aída acariciado a Chopper, quien estaba en su walk point, en la cabeza.

— **Que me agradezcas no me hará feliz, idiota —** dijo el doctor con su típico baile, que en su forma de reno completo era aún más extraño.

" **P** _ **arece que si lo hace"**_ pensó Aída.

— **Fue un gusto conocerlos, tal vez nos veamos después** —dijo a modo de despedida y continuó su camino. Eso le pareció raro a Chopper, y Robin quedó con una mirada pensativa.

" _ **Es ella, definitivamente es la mujer"**_ pensó Aída mientras se alejaba preocupada.

* * *

 _ **Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar y por lo corto del capítulo pero si lo alargo se hará pesado.**_

 _ **Gracias a Scarlet-KD: creo que te pasara lo mismo otra vez jeje espero no lo olvides, si soy nueva y este es mi bebé. Lo de experiencia como escritora oye, oye me sonrojas. Me alegra que te guste mi representación de la relación y sus personalidades.**_

 _ **KairiKairi: bienvenida, ¿te encanta? eso es genial, si tardará algo pero procuraré que no se estanque.**_

 _ **Fujisaki D Nina: No esperaba leerte por aquí es maravilloso y me alegro que te gustara el LuNa.**_

 _ **nico robin piscis 16: Bienvenida.**_

 _ **Y a todos los que leen sin comentar también muchas gracias.**_

 _ **El siguiente no tardará tanto lo prometo y todo lo que quieran decir. Un comentario o MP siempre es agradecido.**_

 _ **Nos leemos, un abrazo.**_


	4. Emboscada

**NI ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA SÓLO HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

Capítulo 4: Emboscada.

Estaban en el camino principal, las personas ajetreadas pasaban sin voltear, los mayores a paso lento te sonríen al mirar, la calle llena de vida, niños jugando y demás cosas alegres, sin embargo, algo pasaba, algo que notó desde un principio, las sonrisas desaparecían por instantes dando paso a caras de preocupación o de tristeza.

Robin, quien traía un abrigo blanco y afelpado, sacó de su mochila un libro donde hizo bosquejos de las casas y el paisaje, al acercarse a un edificio pudo notar marcas de una batalla demasiado reciente y un emblema que no logró reconocer.

— **Robin, ya podemos irnos Nami terminó sus compras —** dijo Chopper que estaba caminando literalmente cubierto de bolsas de ropa de Nami.

— **Fufufufu, déjame ayudarte con eso** —rió mientras le quitaba varias bolsas de encima.

— **Gracias —** dijo suspirando.

— **Robin, no puedo creer que no compraras nada, los precios no eran malos y con mi insuperable habilidad de regateo obtuve un descuento del 60 por ciento** —dijo la peli naranja mientras veía más de 25 bolsas de ropa y zapatos con los ojos convertidos en brillantes signos de dinero.

— **En serio, ¿y las bolsas que traías contigo? —** Preguntó el doctor.

— **Es un libro sobre una leyenda local y un vaso enorme de café negro. Esta mujer es capaz de encontrar libros y café en un cementerio —** dijo Nami en un tono entre reproche y burla.

— **Hay algo más, Chopper compré esto para ti —** Dijo Robin mientras ponía en su cabeza un gorro con orejas y cara de conejo de nieve.

— **Gracias Robin —** dijo muy feliz el reno, quien recordó a esos divertidos animales y con toda la atmósfera de la isla, no pudo evitar volver por un instante al ahora Reino de Sakura y recordar con cariño al Dr. Hiruluk y Doctorine.

— **Ahora, vayamos a la biblioteca —** dijo Chopper con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Las chicas aceptaron y continuaron su recorrido por la isla, Chopper y Nami platicaban mientras admiraban el paisaje y los edificios, Robin seguía la conversación en silencio interviniendo de vez en cuando.

Pero le era imposible apartar sus sentidos del entorno y dejar de poner extrema atención en lo que sucede a su alrededor, viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar y algunas veces es mejor no hacerlo. Una vez más en un edificio habían huellas de batalla pero la gente no parecía notarlo.

Polvorín en una esquina y en una porción de suelo que la nieve olvidó cubrir, signos de que un cañón había sido disparado, de entre los murmullos y pláticas comunes de las personas que caminaban por la misma calle, destacó una que le fue imposible ignorar: " _realmente deseo que se vayan pronto de la isla, no han traído más que desgracia desde arribaron esta mañana"._ Fue lo que dijo un anciano a su nieto pero fue silenciado inmediatamente por su hijo.

No era posible que estuvieran hablando de ellos, se mantuvieron lejos de la costa y no desembarcaron hasta el mediodía, pero si no eran ellos, ¿de quién podían estar hablando para mantener tan tensa calma y no enfrentarse?

Unos metros más adelante, la plática de unos niños, lejos de darle una respuesta le produjo más preguntas: " _Tranquilo, ellos son los buenos, están aquí para protegernos y llevarse a los maleantes._ " dijo uno tratando de calmar al más pequeño. _" Y si son los buenos ¿Por qué pelearon con los grandes, lastimaron a papá, amenazaron a la señorita Aída y dispararon un cañón al Capitolio?"_ preguntó el niño entre lágrimas.

Cada vez, la situación se tornaba más confusa y Robin trataba de dar explicación sin sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Llegaron a la biblioteca, a falta de una librería era el mejor lugar donde obtener información, se trataba de el mayor edificio en toda la ciudad, pilares de mármol que sostenían toda la estructura dándole el aspecto de un templo griego coronado, como no podía ser de otra forma, con una cúpula del mismo material con intrincados labrados y relieves.

— **¡Es impresionante! —** dijo Nami.

— **¡Es enorme!** —dijo Chopper.

— **Muy bella —** dijo Robin.

— **Me alegra que les guste, este lugar estuvo aquí mucho antes que nosotros —** dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada.

— **Pero si son ustedes, que bueno es verlos otra vez, pasen, adelante —** dijo la mujer quien resultó ser Aída.

Los mugiwara algo extrañados entraron en el lugar. Era más espacioso de lo que aparentaba y eso era decir mucho, al entrar se podía sentir un ambiente agradable y cálido, tal vez por las lámparas de aceite estratégicamente colocadas para iluminar todo lejos de los estantes.

— **¿Qué los trae por aquí, no son residentes cierto? —** preguntó mientras caminaban hacia una oficina y les ofreció sentarse en un sofá frente a una chimenea.

— **Seguimos la ruta del log pose, sólo queremos provisiones y disfrutar de la isla mientras carga nuestro siguiente destino —** dijo Nami.

— **Para poder seguir su camino 48 horas serán suficientes ¿señorita? —** dijo Aída al mismo tiempo que les daba una taza de chocolate caliente.

— **Nami, muchas gracias —** respondió **.**

— **Es poco común ver a tres personas solas navegando por este mar —** habló Aída.

— **No estamos solos nuestros otros nakamas están aquí también —** dijo Chopper.

— **¿Nakamas? Oh ya veo, son piratas —** dijo Aída algo pensativa.

— **No tenemos intenciones de causar problemas** —dijo Nami.

— **Eso puedo verlo, si esa fuera su intención ya lo habrían hecho, de cualquier forma, es como dicen los ancianos: la isla siempre está de nuestro lado —** dijo Aída con una sonrisa.

Los mugiwara la miraron desconcertados, así que decidió explicar — **cómo se pudieron dar cuenta, esta isla es muy fértil en ciertos sectores a pesar de que nos encontramos en una isla invernal, eso se debe a una gran cantidad de gusanos que aflojan la tierra, la nutren y la hacen trabajable.**

— **Aún no entiendo como se relaciona con lo que ha dicho —** dijo Nami.

— **Verán, todas las formas de vida se adaptan a su entorno, de una u otra manera logran volverse parte de él y depende de la velocidad con la que lo hagan, la posibilidad que tienen de sobrevivir —** dijo y les mostró un libro viejo, y continuó—. **La primera generación que vivió en esta isla montó los cimientos de nuestra supervivencia actual, y les debemos demasiado. Aquí llegaron nuestros ancestros, investigadores cuyo barco fue destruido por el clima del Nuevo Mundo, familias enteras dedicadas completamente a la búsqueda y conservación del conocimiento. Su vida no fue sencilla pero disfrutaban de ella, su nuevo tema de interés, fue descubrir todo lo posible sobre su hogar y tuvieron un gran progreso, pero, las personas son su propio peor enemigo —** su semblante cambio a uno serio, de furia e impotencia.

— **Un día un navío de mercenarios logró pasar las corrientes y atracó en la isla, dijeron que venían por un tesoro escondido. Los habitantes explicaron que no había nada parecido a las riquezas que buscaban, consumidos por la ira destruyeron todo a su paso durante 2 días, dejando decenas de muertos y heridos, las personas trataron de defenderse pero fue en vano; al tercer día una de las mayores tormentas de las que se tengan registro sucedió, matando a la mayoría de los intrusos, los que lograron sobrevivir sucumbieron ante una extraña enfermedad que fue contagiada a todos los adultos que tuvieron contacto con ellos, no hubo síntomas ni se contagiaron más personas simplemente cuando iban a dormir sufrían un ataque cardíaco —** les mostró otro libro.

 **Familia, amigos y enemigos fueron enterrados en zonas específicas y tiempo después, esas mismas zonas hicieron prosperar la isla otra vez dándonos tierras fértiles y nos dieron una forma natural de predecir las tormentas y su magnitud sintiendo las vibraciones del suelo cuando los gusanos se reorganizan para protegerse y por alguna razón si algo nos amenaza siempre viene una tormenta—**. Terminó Aída su relato con una sonrisa divertida al ver las reacciones de asco de Chopper y Nami.

— **Básicamente se nutren de restos humanos —** preguntó Robin sin problemas.

— **Sí, es una forma de verlo, y todo aquí sale de esos huertos —** respondió amablemente mientras comía ensalada.

— **¡LAS DOS SON ATERRADORAS! ¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE LA ENSALADA?! —** dijeron asustados Chopper y Nami.

— **Jujuju perdón, pero a lo que nos atañe ¿qué información buscan? —** preguntó Aída.

— **Libros de medicina y herbolaria para mí —** dijo Chopper.

— **Navegación y cartografía de la isla por favor —** respondió Nami.

— **Perfecto, lo que buscan se encuentra en el segundo piso, mi mejor asistente les acompañará para que no se pierdan ¿No es así linda? —** habló Aída y de atrás de un escritorio apareció Mónica con un libro de la mitad de su tamaño.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, dispuesta a mostrarles el camino, al voltear vio a Chopper en su brain point, sus ojos brillaron al verlo y como la niña que era, corrió inmediatamente a abrazarlo.

— **¡Chopper! —** exclamó la pequeña mientras apretaba fuerte al peludo doctor.

— **Ta-también me alegra verte Mónica —** habló casi sin aliento.

— **Jujuju Moni-chan, harás que se desmaye —** reían las tres mujeres al ver la tierna escena.

— **Muéstrales donde está lo que desean saber —** habló la madre con una sonrisa que fue inmediatamente devuelta por su hija, para acto seguido, salir a un paso acelerado de la habitación de la mano de un reno que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo.

—¡ **Alto, espérenme! —** pidió Nami al ahora solitario marco de la puerta, pues, de los pequeños ya no había rastro y no tuvo más remedio que correr para alcanzarlos.

— **¿Estarán bien? —** preguntó Robin tapando su enorme sonrisa delicadamente con la mano.

— **Tranquila, conoce la biblioteca mejor que nadie, no se perderán, si pueden seguirla —** respondió Aída.

— **Hace tiempo que no la veía tan feliz** —susurró sin darse cuenta.

— **Es una hermosa niña —** dijo Robin.

— **Hum, sí que lo es, quizá algo tímida pero muy inteligente. Ha leído más libros en un año que la mayoría de la gente en toda su vida —** respondió Aída con orgullo.

— **Robin-san, no dijo qué es lo que busca —** retomó el tema anterior sentándose frente a Robin.

— **Sólo respuestas, aprender simplemente —** jamás se ha ha dicho una verdad más grande.

— **Estaré encantada de ayudar —** fue su respuesta y con una sonrisa esperó las preguntas. Sin entender la magnitud de tales palabras.

— **Es sorprendente ver que la edificación más grande de una isla sea su biblioteca —** comentó Robin.

Aída miró a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que veía esa habitación, dejó salir un largo suspiro y con una mirada melancólica dijo — **Biblioteca, alcaldía, refugio en las peores tormentas y mi hogar.**

— **Este lugar ya estaba aquí cuando llegaron los náufragos, fue su primer refugio y lo que les salvó la vida en más de una ocasión, ha sido el centro de nuestra comunidad desde que esta comenzó.**

—" **Aquéllos que buscan el conocimiento sin malicia, serán bienvenidos, que el capitolio sea su hogar, los proteja y los guíe a la sabiduría" —** recitó Robin

Aída no podía creer lo que escuchó, con la boca abierta, mirada incrédula y temblándole el cuerpo y la voz dijo — **La inscripción de e-entrada ¿Cómo sa-sabes la inscripción entrada?** —habló sorprendida.

— **De camino aquí pasamos por una tienda de ropa, y este libro me fue obsequiado por la propietaria —** explicó Robin con calma, entregándole un viejo y pequeño libro empastado en piel azul, con el emblema de un león en reverencia iluminado por la luna.

Aída tomó con sumo cuidado el libro, como si al tocarlo fuera a desvanecerse, pasó sus dedos por el emblema del león, y con un hilo de voz apenas audible dijo — **Zarina-san ¿cómo es posible, salvaste el Tōroku original?**

— **¿Tōroku? —** preguntó Robin.

— **Así es, Robin-san el "libro de registro" la bitácora de los pobladores originales de esta isla —** dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— **Zarina-san, te dio este libro ¿no es así?, significa que puedes leerlo —** dijo sorprendida.

— **Así es, es una historia maravillosa, la forma en la que está redactada es muy bella, un cuento infantil —** habló Robin tomando el libro entre sus manos y pasando las páginas.

— **Por supuesto, no hay nadie en esta isla que no conozca la leyenda, el que crean o no en ella es un asunto diferente —** habló Aída mientras buscaba algo entre los estantes de su oficina.

— **Todo niño aquí, solía tener una copia ilustrada de ése libro, y siempre se ha empleado como cuento para dormir —** continuó hablando, a la vez que abría una caja fuerte y sacaba un pergamino de ella.

— **Aída-san, ¿Qué tan cierto es el relato que nos contaste? Sí esta historia tiene que ver con los pobladores originales, difiere demasiado con tu versión —** habló la arqueóloga deteniendo su lectura con mirada pensativa, dándose una idea del porqué de las diferencias.

— **Este idioma no apareció hasta hace 300 años, como una derivación de… una mucho más antigua —** dijo Robin omitiendo deliberadamente el nombre de la lengua original.

— **Como investigadores, nuestro honor y orgullo reside en descubrir, hablar, y divulgar la verdad, aunque los detalles de esta, dependen de la persona a la que estén comunicándose, ¿no lo cree? O al menos, eso es lo que decía mi querido Armand —** dijo con una sonrisa.

El comentario logró sacar una sonrisa algo maliciosa en Robin, gran ética de trabajo, pensó. Y como planeó fue descubierta en su omisión, ¿qué tanto más podía saber esa mujer de lo que estaba diciéndole?

— **En efecto, nosotros no somos de quienes se habla en la historia, la historia de la embarcación en la que llegaron mis antepasados sucedió hace 70 años —** dijo Aída.

— **Hay algo que me inquieta, el cuento parece estar inconcluso —** dijo Robin.

— **Lo está, algunos dicen que es para que cada niño le dé el mejor final posible, pero en realidad …** —fue interrumpida por unas sonoras risas provenientes del pasillo.

— **Ya volvimos —** habló un risueño Chopper, cargando en la espalda a una igualmente divertida Mónica con varios libros en las manos.

— **¿Encontraron lo que buscaban? —** preguntó Aída mientras bajaba a Mónica del lomo del doctor y dejaba los libros en el escritorio.

— **¡Claro!, ¡este lugar es enorme! —** exclamó Chopper.

— **¿Dónde está Nami? —** preguntó Robin

— **¿Hum?, se supone que venía detrás de nosotros —** dijo Chopper viendo la puerta por donde entraron, mientras Mónica decía algo al oído de su mamá.

— **Oh, ya veo —** sonrió mientras seguía escuchando—. **Vendrá en un rato más —** agregó Aída.

En ese instante, una Nami de ojos brillantes, sonrisa enorme, y con las manos llenas de mapas, entró por la puerta de esa oficina.

— **¡Esta biblioteca es lo mejor! —** dijo Nami aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

— **Veo que encontraste la sala de cartografía y navegación —** le sonrió Aída a la peli naranja.

— **Si, Moni-chan me la mostró —** afirmó Nami devolviendo la sonrisa.

— **Aída-san, en la sala encontré algo peculiar, tal vez sólo sea un error pero, hallé un mapa muy antiguo de esta isla, con el nombre "Lion Capitol" —** dijo Nami mostrando el mapa.

Robin lo observó detenidamente, el tipo de papel, la escritura y la tinta coincidían con el estimado de la antigüedad del Tōroku.

Aída suspiro profundamente, tomó el pergamino que había sacado de la caja fuerte y miró a sus invitados expectantes por una respuesta.

Por un momento, cerró sus ojos color miel y dijo con una sonrisa algo triste y apenada — **lo lamento esto va más allá de mis conocimientos, e incluso con lo poco que sé, sería una historia larga de contar —** hizo una pausa—. **Sin embargo, si lo que realmente quieren son respuestas, estoy segura de que este es el mejor lugar para encontrarlas —** finalizó entregando el pergamino a Nami.

Ella, al abrirlo se sorprendió de ver un mapa de la isla, igual de antiguo o quizás un poco más, del que ella había traído de la sala de cartografía. La diferencia era que, el que ahora tenía en sus manos mostraba una mayor extensión de mar y justo en la orilla de este, se podía ver una pequeña isla y como pie de nota algo escrito en un idioma antiguo.

— **Ese islote en la orilla del mapa, es parte de nuestro territorio, ya no se le considera así por su lejanía con la isla, pero esta en la zona que abarca el campo magnético de la misma. Allí podrán encontrar las respuestas que buscan —** dijo Aída mirando directamente a Robin.

— **También, en la cima de la peña se encuentra el punto más alto de la isla, seguro que desde ahí tendrán una magnífica vista, y podrán realizar las mediciones que necesiten —** agregó señalando la mochila llena de herramientas de la navegante.

— **Fantástico, vamos entonces —** dijo Nami poniéndose de pie y Chopper la siguió igual que Robin.

— **Debo advertirles que, no les será sencillo llegar hasta allí. Ahora estamos en la zona sur de la isla, continúen por el camino principal y encontrarán el un risco desde donde puede verse la peña, el problema es, que las corrientes que rodean tanto la isla como el islote se juntan y luchan por dominar el territorio. Es imposible que un bote sobreviva, y caer al mar significa una muerte segura —** dijo con tono serio.

— **No hay de qué preocuparse, podremos cruzar, yo me encargo —** dijo Nami sonriendo confiada.

Chopper y Robin reprodujeron la sonrisa confiada de su nakama en sus rostros y se prepararon para partir al lugar señalado, mientras Aída observaba perpleja a esas dos mujeres y al adorable reno que las acompañaba, literalmente les dijo que intentar cruzar esas corrientes era una muerte asegurada y lo único que veía en sus rostros no era nada parecido al miedo sino, ansias de llegar al otro lado y descubrir lo que la pequeña isla tenía para mostrarles.

— **Al parecer nada de lo que diga les hará cambiar de opinión, ¿cierto?** —dijo Aída sin realmente esperar una respuesta, ellos simplemente sonrieron.

— **¿Por qué no nos acompañan? —** ofreció Chopper con una sonrisa.

— **Me encantaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer aquí, ¿qué te parece si me cuentan todo lo que descubrieron cuando vuelvan? —** respondió Aída acariciado la cabeza del doctor.

El reno asintió, Aída después de obsequiarles los mapas y devolverle el Tōroku a Robin, los acompañó a la entrada de la biblioteca, donde se despidieron de ella y de Mónica, desde la puerta los vio alejarse con entusiasmo.

La enorme sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de aquella mujer castaña, después de conocer a esos tres personajes tan peculiares, poco a poco se desvaneció y se convirtió en un rictus de duda y tristeza.

— **No hay maldad en sus rostros o en sus acciones, sólo una sed de aventuras y descubrimiento ¿quién podría llamar a eso un crimen? —** cerró los ojos con fuerza y continuó.

" ** _Perdóneme, por favor Chopper, Nami, y en especial Robin-san. Zarina-san debió ver bondad en ti para darte algo que ha protegido por tantos años. Independientemente de que puedas leerlo o no, preferiría llevárselo a la tumba antes de dejarlo en manos equivocadas",_** pensó.

Aida volteó hacia atrás donde vio a su pequeña recargada en un estante, jugando con un oso de felpa, sonrió con tristeza al tomar el medallón que colgaba de su cuello y al abrirlo, observó una foto de ella misma sonriendo ampliamente, con un vestido largo color amarillo, tomada del brazo de un hombre vestido de traje, corbata de moño y unos hermosos ojos violeta, que sonreía mientras su vista se perdía en la bebé que sostenía en sus manos.

Una lágrima que luchó por detener, rodó por su mejilla, se apresuró a limpiarse con el dorso de la mano y apretó los puños.

— **Lo siento, pero no tenemos otra salida, y mi deber es protegerlos, aún así Robin-san, tienes lo necesario. Si es demasiado para soportar, sólo dales lo que quieren —** dijo Aída a la nada.

Sacó un pequeño den den mushi del bolsillo de su abrigo y llamó.

— **¿Diga? —** respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea.

— **Es ella, Nico Robin llegó.**

El caracol sonrió de costado — **Maravillosa noticia querida, sabía que harías tu parte —** dijo un hombre con voz burlona.

— **¿Cuántos están con ella?**

— **Sólo dos la chica y el reno.**

— **¿Reno?, como sea esto será más fácil de lo que pensé ¡Fajajaja!** —rió aquel hombre.

— **Se dirigen a la zona sur en el risco, tienen planeado cruzar —** dijo ella.

— **Excelente, tal vez se ahoguen y nos ahorren algo de trabajo ¡Fajajaja! De cualquier forma están acorralados**.

— **Oi ¿no sabes dónde están los demás, o si? —** volvió a la seriedad.

La mujer suspiró — **no, no lo sé.**

— **No importa** , **ya están localizados. Activa la alarma de tormenta, no queremos que nadie más resulte lastimado ¿verdad? —** se burló por última vez de la mujer y cortó la llamada.

Aída, se vio superada por la furia en ese momento, azotó el portón del recinto en señal de frustración y activó la alarma de tormenta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de algún tiempo de caminata, habían dejado atrás la zona habitada de la isla y se adentraron en una planicie cubierta de nieve, totalmente deshabitada, donde sólo se veían las huellas de los conejos de nieve que pasaron por ahí.

— **¿Falta mucho? —** preguntó Chopper, algo cansado de caminar con carga extra.

— **No, por lo que veo, deberíamos ser capaces de ver el risco en cualquier momento —** dijo Nami revisando el mapa.

Efectivamente, algunos pasos más adelante divisaron el risco, de piedras afiladas que parecía desmoronarse con sólo poner un pie sobre él.

Lograron llegar la cima con facilidad, pero una vez ahí su vista fue obstruida por una densa niebla.

— **No veo nada más allá de mi nariz** —dijo el doctor dejando los binoculares de lado.

— **La niebla es demasiado densa para ver algo —** habló Robin, quien floreció varias líneas de brazos con ojos en ellos que se adentraron en ella.

— **Déjame a mi, Gust Sword —** dijo Nami y de una de las partes del Clima Tact salió una fuerte ráfaga de aire que disipó la niebla.

Ya con un mejor panorama, vieron la isla cuyo único residente era esa gran roca color terracota y justo frente a ellos esas dos corrientes, que parecían serpientes en plena batalla a muerte.

— **Y ahora, Milky Road —** habló una vez más la navegante y creó un camino de nubes sólidas sobre la porción de mar enardecido, que llegaba hasta la orilla de la otra isla.

— **Listo** **por aquí** **podremos cruzar —** dijo satisfecha.

— **¡Increíble Nami! Parece algodón de azúcar —** dijo Chopper entusiasmado.

Cruzaron el puente de nubes y Robin viendo la violencia de las corrientes bajo ella, dijo con toda tranquilidad — **Si caemos desde aquí, el mar nos triturará los huesos antes de poder perder la conciencia.**

— **¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS! —** gritaron Chopper y Nami al mismo tiempo, Robin sólo rió.

Por fin estaban en esa isla era extraño, parecía que en ella no hubiese nevado en mucho tiempo, pastos verdes cubiertos de una fina capa de rocío y flores de un color azulado brillante casi metálico que rodeaban la gran roca.

— **Son hermosas —** dijo Robin al verlas.

— **Robin, mira este es el mapa que Aída-san nos dio, tiene algo escrito abajo —** dijo Nami entregándole el mapa, mientras ella pedía ayuda de Chopper para subir a la peña y comenzó a tomar medidas de la isla frente a ella mirando por el telescopio.

Robin tomó el mapa, la misma escritura, la misma tinta, mismo papel, tal vez un par de años más viejo. El mismo nombre " _Lion Capitol_ "

" _Disipa la niebla, y verás por un instante, lo que alguna vez fue primavera brillante, destruye el espejo de viento y verás la forma de despertar al león hoy muerto"_ eran las palabras escritas en ese mapa.

Si lo que sabía era cierto, no estaban viendo lo que es, sino lo que fue y podía volver a ser.

Rodeó, tocando cada parte de la piedra, como si cada muesca, hendidura y pico le revelara algo, encontró lo que buscaba, la huella de un león tallada. Tocó cada dedo de la pata en un orden danzante, aun inmersa en su labor, oyó un objeto acercarse por los aires.

— **¡Chopper, Nami cuidado! —** advirtió a los incautos mientras una mano fleur desviaba una red que, por lo que sintió al tocarla, podía asegurar que era de kairoseki.

— **Robin, ¿qué diablos… —** Nami no pudo terminar la pregunta, sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

Las nubes se oscurecieron y aglomeraron a una velocidad impresionante, la humedad subió y aumentó la velocidad del viento, comenzó a nevar.

— **Es imposible que una tormenta se forme tan rápido, debemos volver al Sunny, no hay lugar seguro afuera —** dijo alarmada la navegante.

— **¡Chicos respondan, Luffy, Usopp, Brook y Sanji vuelvan de inmediato al Sunny; Zoro y Franky bajen las velas y sigan al viento lo más cerca de la orilla que puedan!** —habló por el den den mushi, pero nadie respondió.

Después de dar aviso a los demás, Chopper y Nami bajaron de ahí, vieron a Robin esperarlos para irse, cuando la tuvieron de frente sólo dijo — **nos atacan, la isla se defiende, ya no hay tiempo.**

Extrañados, la siguieron hasta el puente de nubes, el disparo de un cañón los detuvo y voltearon hacia atrás. De la isla donde estaban no había nada, ni flores, ni hierbas, ni un rayo de sol. Sólo nieve, la montaña dañada y un buque de guerra del triple del tamaño regular que se veía por detrás de esta.

— **¿De dónde salió esa cosa? —** dijo Chopper dejando todo lo que traía de lado y tomando posición de ataque.

— **¿Salir, pequeñín? Creo que te equivocas, nosotros llegamos aquí primero —** dijo un hombre encapuchado en la cima de la montaña.

En cuestión de segundos se vieron rodeados de enemigos encapuchados, con katanas, sables, rifles, pistolas y bazucas, nuevamente de la nada, su única salida fue bloqueada por un barco que no entró del todo pues fue incapaz de romper el Milky Road y este fue tomado por los tripulantes.

— **No tenemos alternativa, debemos derrotar a estos tipos rápido, y volver al Sunny o nos quedaremos sepultados por la nieve —** dijo Nami mirando el cielo mientras armaba el Clima Tact, Robin y Chopper asintieron preparados para el combate.

— **¡Ajararara!, Parecen muy confiados señorita, el problema es que ustedes no me interesan —** dijo el hombre y ellos se miraban confundidos.

— **Les propongo un trato, me entregan a Nico Robin y ustedes pueden irse —** terminó con una sonrisa socarrona y de superioridad.

La mirada de los tres se endureció, Chopper y Nami reflejaron odio cuando gritaron a todo pulmón — **¡JAMÁS!**

— **Vaya, ustedes sí que son dramáticos —** suspiró cansado—. **Yo que quería ser amable, ¡ATAQUEN! —** comandó con voz oscura.

— **Mil fleur Gigantesco Mano: Stomp.**

— **Kung Fu Point.**

— **Thunderbolt Tempo** —tres ataques fueron pronunciados al unísono, en el instante el que una horda de rivales se abalanzó contra ellos.

Por decenas caían los enemigos, electrocutados, aplastados o noqueados. Balas de cañón disparadas a corta distancia, sólo dañaban el campo de batalla, ráfagas de viento que protegían la peña y por ende, al hombre sobre ella.

Ni insignias, ni uniformes o velas con el símbolo de Justicia. ¿Quienes eran esos sujetos? Él sabía dónde estaba parado, sabía que ahí no recibiría ningún daño. Para que la quería era bastante obvio e irrelevante a la vez, los cañones disparaban errantes mientras la sonrisa de superioridad se mantenía en su rostro.

Robin, comprendió lo que pasaba, de inmediato las piernas fleur se disolvieron y cuatro grandes brazos aparecieron girado los cañones del barco mayor uno contra el otro.

Una gran explosión se vio en cubierta, el barco entero ardió y los que todavía permanecían saltaron al mar. La mirada del hombre se había oscurecido.

— **¡Chopper! ¡Desvía los cañones del otro barco no deben dañar más las islas! —** ordenó Nami, quien también sabía lo que pasaba mientras seguía friendo adversarios.

Sin pensar dos veces, el reno se transformó en su Heavy Point y giró hacia el barco al lado del puente — **Heavy Gong** —dijo él. Mientras golpeaba los cañones en cubierta y terminaba el fuego cruzado.

— **Muy listos pero, ya es tarde —** en ese momento la tormenta se intensificó, el viento enloqueció y la visibilidad se volvió casi nula.

— **Nami ¿qué demonios pasa? —** se oyó a Franky por el den den mushi, agitado luchando por mantener el barco estable en la tormenta.

— **Maldición ¿qué fue eso?** —esta vez fue Zoro quien reaccionó a una explosión dentro del barco, se cortó la comunicación.

— **¡FRANKY, ZORO! —** gritó Chopper.

Seguían defendiéndose de esa turba que atacaba sin control ni estrategia, algunos buscando la oportunidad para huir de ahí.

Sabía, los tres sabían, que si ese hombre seguía de pie no podrían salir de ahí. Podía ponerse peor y no habría forma de que Chopper o ella sobrevivieran.

De entre todos los cuerpos inconscientes, Robin logró ver uno con la misma marca que vio en el edificio más temprano ese día. Una daga plateada con una enredadera en la empuñadura. Pudo recordar a quien le pertenecía, su mirar se volvió fiero y decidido.

Ahora todo estaba claro, no había opciones, así operaba sin rehenes, ni estorbos, únicamente el objetivo: Ella.

— **¡Nami, Chopper crucen el puente, y destrúyanlo! ¡AHORA! —** dio Robin la orden sin lugar a protestas.

— **¡Ni lo pienses, no te dejaremos aquí! —** dijo Nami y Chopper la apoyó, sus miradas se posaron en aquel hombre que parecía divertido observando todo en la distancia.

Se dispusieron a atacar, y al mismo tiempo que un rayo caía en la peña y Chopper se encontraba a una distancia que le permitía golpear de lleno, remolinos cubrieron al hombre de los ataques y lanzaron a los dos fuera de la isla, unas cadenas de brazos los regresaron a tierra.

— **No ataquen, la isla se defenderá y se volverá peor cada vez —** dijo Robin a los chicos, que trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Los remolinos no se detuvieron, y fueron por los enemigos que quedaban de pie, estaban aterrados por la fuerza de la naturaleza que, como si fuera consciente de sus actos creaba remolinos a su alrededor lanzándolos al mar donde eran arrastrados por las corrientes.

" **No lo protege a él, protege la piedra. No podemos tocarla, pero a él sí"** pensó Robin.

— **Ocho Fleur: Clutch —** dijo ella, y ocho brazos salieron del cuerpo del hombre dejándolo inmóvil, llevándolo hacia atrás doblándole el cuello y la espalda, tirándolo en el piso.

— **¡Bien, Robin! —** oyó decir sus nakamas, y junto con ellos empezó a correr para salir de ahí.

— **Terminemos** **con esto, no quiero peso extra —** habló el hombre que seguía tirado en la peña con una mueca de dolor y rabia en la mirada.

Creyendo inconsciente al hombre, lo perdieron de vista y con una velocidad impresionante, llegó detrás de Nami, enterró una daga que sobresalía de las mangas de su traje, y en su oído susurró:

— **Debiste aceptar el trato. Shock** —la punta que se alojaba en su costado se separó del resto del arma y envió una descarga eléctrica tan poderosa que dejó a Nami inconsciente.

El sujeto desapareció entre la nevada.

— **¡NAMI!** —gritaron al mismo tiempo sus nakamas y Chopper corrió inmediatamente a auxiliarla.

La tormenta no permitía ver más allá de unos metros, Robin estaba alerta pero no podía ubicarlo.

— **Tiene pulso, pero no sé qué tan fuerte fue la descarga. Logré detener la hemorragia pero perdió mucha sangre, necesito sacar con cuidado la punta, está demasiado profunda** —dijo Chopper muy serio vendando la herida, guardando sus suplementos y herramientas médicas en su mochila y colocándosela nuevamente, se preparó para partir.

— **Váyanse al Sunny, cuida de Nami —** dijo Robin mientras colocaba a Nami con cuidado sobre el doctor en su forma de reno completo.

— **¿Que dices?, ¡No te dejaré sola!** —habló enojado el reno.

— **Voy** **detrás de ustedes —** sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Con dudas comenzó a caminar lo suficientemente rápido para llegar al Sunny pronto, sin lastimar a Nami.

Robin iba rezagada, buscando al tipo que había desaparecido, se oyó un disparo. Chopper ya estaba al final del puente cuando volteó, vio el abrigo de Robin caer al piso, con un agujero de bala en la espalda entre una nube de pétalos.

— **¡Robin!** —gritó el reno buscándola con la mirada.

La Robin real mientras tanto, estaba detrás del hombre que disparó con dos brazos fleur que lo inmovilizaban y dos más que salían de sus hombros y sujetaban su cabeza.

— **Clutch —** dijo sin vacilar y se aseguró que el hombre si cayera inconsciente esta vez.

Después de eso todo sucedió en un parpadeo, giró para continuar su camino hacia Chopper que la esperaba en el puente. De la nada, un disparo con trayectoria descendente impactó a la pelinegra por la espalda, cayó al piso.

Chopper aún con Nami a cuestas, trató de ir en su ayuda, pero Robin floreció dos grandes piernas que destruyeron el puente impidiéndole cruzar.

— **¡CHOPPER VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ, DEBES ATENDERLA!** —gritó Robin, mientras una mano Fleur ponía su mochila en la espalda de Chopper sin que él se diera cuenta.

El doctor sabía que ella tenía razón, Nami seguía perdiendo sangre y si no actuaba pronto, estaría en peligro, con lágrimas de impotencia dio la vuelta y se perdió en la tormenta.

Robin trató de ponerse de pie, fue inútil, un segundo disparo le dio en el hombro. Pero esta vez fue diferente, sintió como poco a poco sus fuerzas disminuían e iba perdiendo la consciencia. Esa maldita bala era de kairoseki.

Lo último que escuchó fue a un hombre de voz profunda a lado del sujeto inconsciente.

— **Idiota, por poco arruinas las cosas. Dos chicas y su mascota te dejaron noqueado, que patético espectáculo.**

Su den den mushi sonó — **¿Diga?**

— **Aquí equipo uno reportándose, pierna negra y el narizón, neutralizados —** habló una voz femenina.

— **Aquí equipo dos, Mugiwara y Soul King, neutralizados —** dijo un hombre de voz aguda.

— **Reporte del equipo tres, Roronoa y el Cyborg, neutralizados. Estatus del barco: a la deriva —** concluyó un segundo hombre.

La risa de aquél que sostenía el aparato no se hizo esperar y finalmente afirmó — **Misión** **completa vuelvan a la base.**

— **Luffy, chicos ¿Están bien, cierto?—** con este último pensamiento Robin perdió la conciencia.

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

Eso era todo lo que pudo recordar, sintió su omóplato derecho ahí estaba la primera bala, y en su hombro del mismo brazo, se alojaba la que fue hecha de kairoseki.

Apoyó su brazo en la pared para dejarlo inmóvil. Sonrió para sí misma, no tenía miedo estaba preocupada por sus nakamas claro, pero no tenía miedo, confiaba en que estaban bien y vendrían por ella, todo lo que debía hacer era resistir lo suficiente.

Notó como la mirilla de la puerta de su celda se abría y unos ojos la veían fijamente, no apartó la vista de ese punto hasta que oyó hablar a alguien del otro lado de la puerta.

— **Que uno de ustedes le avise al jefe, la invitada de honor acaba de despertar.**

* * *

 **Hola ¿Alguno recuerda esta historia? ¿no? :c**

 **No saben las ganas que tenía de publicar este capítulo, pero no quedaba conforme con el resultado, aparte de que mis despistadas musas me visitan en el horario menos apropiado y empezó un Steven boom colosal, es bellísimo :)**

 **En fin, no más excusas comenzaré con los comentarios.**

 **Scarlet-KD: realmente no sabes cuánto me anima recibir tu comentario en cada capítulo muchas gracias. Me encantó escribir la escena ZoRo y de verdad me esfuerzo por respetar la personalidad de todos, ya que aunque sean situaciones que no veremos (espero que sí. XD) siempre se debe respetar la esencia de los personajes que tomamos prestados sino, para qué escribir sobre ellos y desvirtuarlos en pos de una simple historia. Esa es mi humilde opinión.**

 **Y si yo también ya quería acción disfrutala.**

 **Gren-sama: Bienvenido, que bien que esta historia te haya llamado la atención, algo bueno debe de tener ¿no? Mis personajes favoritos también son Zoro y Robin, espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **En verdad lamento la demora, pero la extensión lo compensa ¿verdad?**

 **Si el próximo tarda demasiado tal vez sub one shots que tengo vagando por mi mente, y en este tenor les pregunto ¿conocen a Joan Manuel Serrat? ¿les gusta su música?**

 **Comenten para saber que les parecio el capítulo, si debo continuar o Borrar todo y así fingiremos que nunca existió XD.**

 **Gracias a todos como siempre, cuidense.**

 **Un abrazo, nos leemos.**


End file.
